


News

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren was on TV, motionless on the broken pavement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Will sat on the edge of the couch. He felt nothing—not the leather beneath him, not the mug slipping from his fingers, not the burn in his wide eyes. All he felt was horror.

Warren was on TV, motionless on the broken pavement. Above him, ElectroMan was raising a bloody hand to end the battle definitively.

Please, he prayed, Make Warren get up. Get up get up get—

Electricity sparked blue. Both combatants were engulfed in flame.

"Warren!"

"What?" Warren asked, entering the living room, black suit jacket slung over one shoulder. Will abruptly stood and hurled himself at his lover, knocking him back against the apartment door with a grunt. The jacket fell to the floor as Warren caught him. "Ribs!"

"Sorry." Will realized he was floating and lowered himself to the ground.

"What's your problem?" Warren asked, grin taking away the sting.

"I saw the news. I was so worried!"

Warren's grin became smug. "It was recorded—that all happened hours ago. Besides, my sidekick's a low-grade healer—you really need to learn to trust her."

"I know, but it's  _you_."

"What are you saying?"

Will kissed him softly, gripping his shirt. "I'm just glad you're home."


End file.
